


Freckles

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Knight and his Pilot [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Poe, Freckles, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe loves Ren's freckles.</p><p>Ren has no idea why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



> Research task: staring at Adam Driver's face in zoom to find his freckles.
> 
> Research done: not well.

Poe rolled over, groggily opening his eyes with a groan. He was to go out on a recon mission that morning, to find where rebels in the Resistance were hiding, merely so Ren could eliminate them.

Poe hated it, he despised what he did – not because people were dying, no, not at all. He despised it because Ren was so... _fragile_ and he had to end people’s lives so often. Poe knew it would eventually take a toll on his boyfriend, and he was terrified of the day that would happen, the day that Ren would finally snap.

Poe squeezed his eyes shut, pushed the thoughts away and rolled over, only to open his eyes and watch Ren; he was still asleep.

His eyelashes were spread delicately over his cheeks, his pale lips were pursed ever so slightly, and his black hair was spread around his pillow in a way that reminded Poe of an angel; he smiled a little, propping himself up against the headboard to run a hand through Ren’s unruly mane.

Ren _was_ an angel, even if it were only to Poe.

The First Order pilot smiled a little before reaching out to ever so gently run his thumb over Ren’s cheek bone. The Knight shifted a little, frowning, before ultimately lying with his head pressed softly into Poe’s hand. The pilot smiled a little, gently tugging his hand away to trace his fingers over Ren’s freckles.

The pilot loved seeing the soft freckles and moles that dotted Ren’s pale face, adding contrast here and there. He didn’t truly understand why Ren hated them, they looked absolutely gorgeous. He hated watching him spread liquids and powders on his skin each morning, covering them up, hiding them from prying eyes.

“Mm... Poe?”

“Right next to you.”

The Knight yawned and rolled over, his sleepy eyes barely open as he peered up at Poe. His hand reached up to cup Poe’s hand on his face.

“Are you tracing my freckles again?” It was said with a tone of disgust and Poe rolled his eyes.

“Stop that, yes I was.” He leaned down to capture Ren’s lips in a delicate dance, gently pressing his upper body against the Knight’s. The room got decidedly hotter, and both men drew away with a sigh.

“What do you even like about them? They’re hideous.” Ren move to get up, only to be tugged back down by Poe with a small yelp. The pilot laughed, shifting around to lay next to Ren, fighting over who got to rest their legs on top of the other’s.

Poe rolled his eyes when Ren won.  
As usual.

“What do I like about your freckles?”

“Mhm.” Ren’s face was set, unreadable, and emotionless – Poe wondered how long it had taken him to master that look just after he’d woken up.

“Well now, let me see.”

Poe shifted a little, his index finger gently tracing from freckle to mole to freckle to freckle to mole. “How about because they remind me of the constellations?”

Ren raised an eyebrow. “Constellations?”

“I see the constellations in them, the same constellations I fly under nearly every day.” Poe tracked a shape. “Here’s Orion’s belt, and the scorpion is over under your ear...” Poe ducked his head pressing a soft kiss to the hidden group of freckles there.

“Stop.”

Poe leaned up, shifting around so he was knelt over Ren.

“This one’s my favourite.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss to the freckle just short of Ren’s lips, and he smiled when he felt the Knight’s lips. “Or maybe this one...” Poe moved again, his lips pressing against the one underneath Ren’s left eye. “Or it could even be this one.” The pilot’s lips gently caressed over the one on Ren’s neck and the Knight tilted his head back.

“P-Poe.”

He leaned up, wiping a tear from Ren’s face. “They’re _you_ , Ren, that’s why I love them so much. They’re a part of you and they help make you that unique, amazing, _stunningly breath-taking beautiful_ man that I fell in love with.”

“God you’re so fucking ridiculous.”

Ren looked away, a hand reaching out to gently wrap around Poe’s waist.

“I’m _your_ ridiculous, though.”

“And I’m your pretentious asshole.”

Ren smiled and sat up, pressing a soft kiss to Poe’s lips.

“I mean it, Ren, you’re the most stunning guy on this base, well, after me, of course.”

Ren laughed and punched Poe in the shoulder. “Go, before you’re late. Snoke will kill you.”

Poe leaned down for one last kiss before he got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. He was quick, and then he was getting dressed, blowing a kiss to Ren as he left their shared quarters.

Ren smiled and started getting ready for the day himself.

His smile only grew when, half way to Hux’s office, he realised he hadn’t covered his freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> CP - Damn it, you killed me with this one I died, I literally just keeled over half way through writing the favourite one bit, I'm deAD.
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
